Bad Dreams
by Emo0thiik
Summary: por fin son una pareja.... pero algo se interpone entre ellos 2 sentimientos encontrados podran volver a ser una feliz pareja S/R BB/Rav soy pesima para esto pero espero les guste espero sus rewies por fa


**PESADILLAS**

**Era un día tranquilo y soleado en la ciudad de jump city, perfecto para salir a pasear y disfrutar. Lo que parecía ser un día espectacularmente fabuloso término siendo una pesadilla.**

**En la torre T un joven pelinegro estaba de pésimo humor e inconscientemente de sus ojos color turquesa brotaban lágrimas de tristeza, en su cabeza no dejaba de aparecer aquella horrible imagen. En la que **_**SU **_**preciosa Star estuviera con otro hombre, aquello no le hubiese importado de no ser por que aquel hombre era uno de sus más antiguos enemigos…. Red X, ella estaba abrazada y tan sonriente como si eso no le importase. Lo que más lo enfurecía era recordar aquellas palabras que le habían hecho trizas el corazón -Es muy difícil para mi decirlo Kile pero creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti – esas palabras salían de aquellos labios de ángel que le robaban el sueño a Robin, él se había enterado cuando estaba buscando a Star en el parque por que le quería dar una sorpresa cuando escucho aquella conversación; olvidando la sorpresa se alejo de aquella terrible escena. (N/A.- Kile es el verdadero nombre de Red X) **

**Lo que el chico desconocía era el verdadero motivo por el cual su pelirroja estaba con X.**

**La chica no tenía opción ya que Slade la había hipnotizado durante la batalla de hace unos 5 días, batalla a la cual a la bella Star había ido sola ya que la hermandad del mal atacaba distintos puntos de la ciudad y los titanes se habían dividido para poder detenerlos. Cada vez que mirara a X lo vería como un joven común y corriente y no **

**satisfecho con esto también altero los recuerdos de la bella tamaraniana, en los cuales Robin era suplantado por Red X. Slade sabía muy bien que la debilidad de Robin era la hermosa tamaraniana así que, tratando de destruir al joven de mirada turquesa, dejó en la mente de la pelirroja algunos recuerdos de Robin, pero no eran felices, eran recuerdos en los que él le gritaba e ignoraba el motivo de dejar estos recuerdos en su memoria era para que Star solo le fuera indiferente, lo ubicara como el líder de los titanes, y sobre todo para que fuese frívola con él.(recuerden que Star es muy emotiva)**

**Robin notaba extraña a su hermoso ángel desde que regreso de la batalla con Slade, pero nunca pensó que fuese por el hecho de que ella estuviese saliendo con un criminal. Pero recordó el día en el que Bárbara lo fue a visitar y X le había robado un beso el cual ella correspondió apasionadamente. Pero ella le había asegurado que no sentía nada por X que no sabia por que lo había correspondido de aquella manera, le había asegurado que por Red X ella sentía una repulsión total, recordar esto al joven le dio una pequeña esperanza de que quizás su pequeño y tierno ángel no lo odiase; pero también recordó que había tratado de charlar con ella y lo que recibió no fue la respuesta que él esperaba.**

** Flash back **

**-Hola Star- dijo animadamente Robin**

**Pero por parte de la chica no hubo respuesta por lo cual Robin decidió seguirla no sabia que había hecho para que su ángel lo torturara con su silencio.**

**-Star... –dijo Robin -me preguntaba si acaso... ¿hice algo para que estés enojada conmigo?- terminó**

**-Si, si hiciste algo -dijo la tamaraniana **

**-¿Puedo hacer algo para remediarlo?- pregunto el chico – pero primero ¿dime que hice?- concluyó Robin**

**- Pues no creo que puedas remediarlo- expreso la tamaraniana**

**-¿Por qué no?- la cuestionó Robin**

**-Lo que me molesta es que tú existas- dijo la joven – Así que deja de fastidiarme chico pájaro- término la pelirroja y se marchó con paso decidido a su alcoba.**

**Robin contrariado por su respuesta no la volvió a molestar en el resto del día**

** Fin del flash back**

**El joven de mirada turquesa le comento al resto del equipo lo que había escuchado y visto en el parque expresando en su rostro una gran tristeza y dolor al platicar lo sucedido. Por lo general Cyborg y Chico bestia le hubiesen hecho burla a Robin de no ser por el hecho de que en cada palabra que decía el chico maravilla se notaba el gran sufrimiento que habitaba su cuerpo. Robin en estos momentos no sabía que hacer, realmente él prefería luchar con Slade a ver a SU amada Star con ese villano de 5****ta.**

_**-Es muy difícil para mí decirlo Kile pero creo que me estoy empezando a enamorar de ti – **_**repetía robin pero cada palabra que él decía le dolía hasta lo más profundo de su ser.**

**Los titanes se quedaron asombrados ante tal noticia**

**-Viejo, debes de estar bromeando- dijo Cyborg, que fue el primero en reponerse ante la noticia.**

**-¿Crees que bromearía con algo de este tipo?- contesto Robin**

**Todos sabían que aunque ellos negaran rotundamente sus sentimientos, que entre Star y **

**Robin había algo más que una bella amistad. Por ello les decían la "pareja maravilla" cuando no los escuchaban.**

**-No puede ser…-murmuro Raeven- Ella jamás nos traicionaría, saliendo con alguien que ha tratado de destruirnos antes- concluyo la chica de tez blanca.**

**-Tal vez…-comenzó Chico Bestia a decir- fue secuestrada y crearon un robot con la forma de nuestra amiga para destruir a todos- concluyo el chico verde.**

**Raeven molesta por la estupidez dicha por Cb lo golpeo en la nuca. **

_**Algunas horas más tarde…**_

**La chica de mirada esmeralda volvía sonriente cuando se encontró con Raeven la cual en su monótono tono de voz le dijo:**

**-Star…- comenzó Raeven**

**-¿Qué ocurre?- Contestó gentilmente la tamaraniana**

**-Me preguntaba si, estas saliendo con alguien, últimamente, estas más feliz que de costumbre- cuestionó Raeven**

**-Pues si, se llama Kile y me hace muy feliz estar en su compañía- contesto la dulce chica alien poniéndose nerviosa al notar que sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas.**

**Raeven también lo había notado. Ella no quería inmiscuirse pero habían hecho un plan para descubrir que tenía la dulce Star así que continúo con la charla.**

**-¿Quisieras contarme de él?-**

**-OH!! Amiga Raeven me hace tan feliz que quieras saber de él.- contesto extrañada pero a la vez muy alegre Star -¿Pero por que te interesas tan de repente en mi y mi vida personal?-inquirió la chica.**

**-Por que quisiera acercarme más a ti- mintió Raeven**

**Y así comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido y como supuestamente lo había conocido, Raeven la escucho con atención y todo coincidía cuando había conocido a Robin y todos los momentos que había vivido con el tal Kile eran los que realmente habían sucedido con el petirrojo.**

**Al percatarse de esto Raeven entro en la mente de Star, pero por muy poco tiempo ya que Slade bloqueo la mente de la hermosa princesa de tamaran, Raeven se dio cuenta de que su amiga era controlada por aquel moustro de máscara bicolor y decidió comunicárselo telepáticamente a Robin.**

**Robin que estaba con Cyborg y Chico bestia recibió el mensaje de Raeven y se los hizo saber a los otros chicos, todos quedaron asombrados ante tal novedad y empezaron a hacer una estrategia para rescatar a su querida amiga.**

**Después de haber charlado con Raeven, Star decidió retirarse a su habitación, pero con un plan en su cabeza.**

**La bella tamaraniana ya estaba harta del joven de mirada turquesa y se lo había comentado a "Kile", a lo cual el le dijo que se podía ir a vivir con él a lo cual ella había accedido inmediatamente por eso había entrado tan contenta a la torre T. Después de haber arreglado todas sus cosas para marcharse, les pidió a los demás titanes que se reunieran en la sala lo cual les extraño pero aun así fueron a ver que le acontecía a su querida amiga.**

**Cuando todos estuvieron presentes la siguiente conversación no se hizo esperar:**

**-¿Qué sucede Star?- dijo Cyborg **

**-Lo que pasa… es que me voy de la torre-dijo la pelirroja- para vivir con Kile- concluyó con una mirada desafiante por si alguno de sus amigos se atrevía a contradecirla.**

**-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!- exclamó el chico maravilla-No Star, no te vallas por favor, te amo y necesito tenerte a mi lado para ser feliz-termino de decir Robin sintiendo como un pequeño rubor invadía sus mejillas.**

**-Pero es que tú no entiendes??!!, ya te he dicho que mi corazón es de Kile y que solamente con él soy feliz-dijo su ángel bajado del cielo**

**En eso se escucho como tocaban la puerta de la torre y por ella entraba ante los ojos de todos Red X como si viviera ahí pero ante Star entraba Kile un apuesto joven de 18 años, pelinegro y mirada aventurera sus ojos de un tono gris combinado con verde de tez blanca y de gran belleza, vestido con un pantalón negro con una polo roja y una chaqueta también negra.**

**-Kory, querida ¿ya estas lista? el carro nos espera para irnos- Dijo X mirando de reojo a Robin y riendo triunfante dentro de si mismo al ver la reacción del chico pájaro.**

"**Kory como se atreve a llamarla por su nombre, él es un maldito indigno de pronunciar el nombre de mi querido ángel" pensaba Robin**

**Star voló hacia X y lo abrazaba diciéndole lo feliz que estaba de verlo por lo cual X la tomó de la cintura y la beso con pasión. Robin no pudo más y se abalanzó contra X, al mismo tiempo que le gritaba que dejará a su bello ángel en paz. Que él no la podía tener por ser un criminal, después de esto y al ver que Robin no se cansaría de golpear jamás a X y que el chico maravilla trataba de sacar toda su frustración y causarle todo el mayor daño posible si no los separaban, Cyborg y Chico Bestia entraron en acción al separar a los dos muchachos.**

**-¡¡Robin!!- exclamó la voz de una joven – Eres un gran idiota pensé que te lo había dejado claro ¡¡DEJA DE METERTE EN MI VIDA!! – continuó la joven pelirroja con lágrimas que brotaban no de tristeza sino de coraje de su mirada esmeralda que antes lo miraba dulce y tiernamente ahora lo miraba con odio.**

**- Pero… S-Star- pero el chico de mirada turquesa fue interrumpido por la bella chica alien**

**- Mira yo ya no soy Starfire, como Kile a dicho mi nombre es Kory y yo ya no soy una titán así que ten- dijo la chica entregándole su comunicador a Robin **

**Esto a los titanes los desconcertó totalmente, Star realmente se iría por la mente de los chicos paso la misma pregunta "¿Qué pasaría con el equipo?", pues al fin y al cabo la llegada de Star los había unido y de no ser por ella los jóvenes titanes hubiesen desaparecido desde hace mucho.**

**-Kile… nos podemos marchar ahora-decía la princesa de Tamaran- si antes no tenia ganas de vivir aquí ahora menos- pronunció la hermosa joven que al parecer de Robin ella se veía endiabladamente más bella enojada.**

**-Claro, mi dulce angelito, marchémonos de este lugar del demonio- dijo Kile que aún después de lo acontecido con Robin aún se veía tan guapo.**

**- Me gustaría decir que los echaré de menos a todos, pero no me gusta mentir- y cuando dijo esto último miro a un muy destrozado Robin. **

**Star se despedía de todos (incluyendo a Robin dejando a este para el final), cuando para la gran sorpresa de la tamaraniana Robin la tomo entre sus brazos acercándola lo más que pudo a el y susurrándole al oído le dijo –Siempre te amaré y te voy a esperar, en caso de que no regreses serás lo mejor que le ha pasado a mi putrefacta vida y siempre te llevaré en mi corazón – el nunca supo que a su pelirroja le brotaron unas lágrimas al escuchar estas palabras de amor. **

**Luego la hermosa chica salio de la torre y se perdió de vista. **

**Un chico pelinegro despertó de golpe bañado en sudor y corrió al cuarto de la titán pelirroja para corroborar que ella siguiera ahí, cuando la contemplo durmiendo se percato de que la chica no tenía su apacible semblante que mostraba siempre al contrario era como si algo la molestase en sueños así que decidió cuidarla por si despertaba y necesitaba que alguien la consolase o escuchara.**

**Lo que el chico maravilla desconocía era que su princesa tenia una pesadilla algo similar al de el nada más que en este aparecía la chica a la que muchas odiamos… Bárbara Gordón. (Por favor admítanlo todas la odiamos).**

**La chica despertó gritando y sollozando Robin la tomó en sus brazos y la bella jovencita le recriminó que hacia él allí así, que él debía de estar con su queridísima "Babs", a lo cual extrañado le dijo - ¿Por qué debería estar con ella, si la mujer que amo esta frente a mi? ¿Me puedes decir que es lo que soñaste?- le dijo y después le mostró una pequeña sonrisa.**

**La chica dudo un poco antes de comenzar a relatarle su horrible sueño.**

**Todo había comenzado cuando él y ella paseaban por el parque cuando Robin era abordado por una atractiva joven con la cual Star mantenía una rivalidad desde que se conocieron por ser dueñas del amor de Robin.**

**El chico maravilla no pudo decir nada por que Babs se había arrojado a los brazos de Robin diciéndole que la noche que habían pasado hacia ya un mes había sido maravillosa por el simple hecho de haber estado con él, que ella no hubiera viajado a Jump City de no ser por que estaba esperando el fruto de aquella noche de pasión y que quería que él respondiera. (Es un maldito, miren que engañar a Star con la torpe de Bárbara, hasta ganas me dan de matarlo).**

**A la joven tamaraniana le cayó muy mal la noticia y se fue volando quería dejar atrás todo lo que le recordase la bella mirada turquesa de aquél joven que jugo con ella, ya cuando se había tranquilizado, volvía a la torre pero en cuanto entraba veía al dueño de su corazón con un traje diciéndole que era verdad lo que había dicho Bárbara y que se iba a casar con ella esa misma tarde, pues no la podía dejar sola.**

**No pudo resistir más, ella quería morir pero en eso ella había despertado y fue cuando le sorprendió verlo allí a su lado, y no con la patética niña murciélago.**

**Cuando termino su relato una lágrima brotó de uno de sus ojos y luego dijo – Es una tontería verdad, fui una tonta- concluyó la pelirroja. En ese momento Robin la tomó en sus brazos y le respondió –Claro que no eres tonta, y mucho menos por expresar tus sentimientos- término el chico y le dio un beso en la frente y continuo diciendo – Yo… también tuve una pesadilla donde te perdía por que te enamorabas de Red X – dijo algo avergonzado.**

**En eso la chica le dijo – ¿Qué tontos no? Creer que nos íbamos a cambiar- y cuando terminó de decir esto le dio al chico maravilla un beso tan dulce que ninguno de los dos quería que terminara cuando de pronto tembló la torre y ambos se separaron.**

**-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó la tamaraniana**

**-No lo sé, pero viene del cuarto de Raeven-dijo el chico-Vamos a ver que sucede- determinó el joven.**

**Cuando llegaron al cuarto de su amiga y entraron la vieron que estaba levitando pero se estaba moviendo como si estuviera luchando con algo.**

**Y es que en la mente de la chica de tez pálida se disputaba una pelea entre ella y Terra, ella no quería aceptar sus sentimientos por un joven de piel verde y orejas puntiagudas que dormía en la habitación contigua, pero no sabia como defenderse ante las acusaciones que le hacia la ex-titán sobre si le importaba Chico Bestia, por que se interponía entre ellos a lo cual ella siempre respondía - ¡¡ NO SIENTO NADA POR ÉL!! – ó – Es que no confió en ti, además tú no sabrías hacerlo feliz y complacerlo del todo- ante estas respuestas Terra decía – Si te interesa dilo y lo dejaré en paz, pero si lo callas me lo quedaré- y Cb al ver esta discusión decía –Terra por favor déjala, no ves que es incapaz de sentir- y Raeven respondía – Soy capaz de sentir como cualquiera, pero se me complica demostrarlo- y cuando se acercaba a Chico bestia para demostrarle que era verdad lo que decía con un beso, ella despertó. :0)**

**Nadie sospechaba que el chico mitad robot tenia una pesadilla en la cual el veía una y otra vez el accidente que lo había dejado en aquel estado y que su querida Bee se marchaba diciéndole **

**- Chispita, no es que no me hagas feliz pero quiero un hombre completo que me pueda dar todo lo que yo necesito y quiero- **

**- Pero Bee, yo Te Amo- Decía cyborg **

**- El amor no es suficiente, yo quiero una familia y eso es algo que jamás me podrás dar-. (Golpe bajo)**

**Pero cuando había temblado la torre había despertado y corrió a ver que sucedía mientras que a nuestro amigo verde lo único que había soñado era que los villanos de sus videojuegos lo perseguían y cuando lo atrapaban lo ponían en un circo pero al sentir el temblor salió muy preocupado para ver que le pasaba a su amada chica gótica.**

**Cuando todos estuvieron despiertos y reunidos empezaron a comentar que todos habían tenido pesadillas, cuando llegaron a la concusión de que eso no era común empezaron a buscar las posibles causas para esto, pero en ese momento en la pantalla apareció una muy angustiada Bee diciendo que todos los Titanes Este, habían tenido pesadillas. Pero antes de que hubiera terminado de decir esto, el resto de los titanes estaban comunicándose para dar el mismo informe por lo cual decidieron reunirse en la torre para dilucidar que estaba pasando. (Cuanto escándalo por unas pesadillas verdad??)**

**Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, empezaron a decir que habían recibido un presente que consistía, en algo que ellos disfrutaban mucho desde malvaviscos hasta la pizza. Llegado a este acuerdo empezaron a dilucidar quienes podían ser los responsables cuando ante la sorpresa de todos, Jinx habló.**

**-Es obra de la hermandad del mal- dijo **

**-Y tú ¿cómo sabes?- le pregunto Hot Spot**

**-Es que Gizmo y Mamuth, la noche pasada se comunicaron conmigo diciéndome que pasara lo que pasara no comiera algo que me llegara como obsequio-dijo la joven de cabello rosado.**

**-Y ¡¿Por qué no nos advertiste?!- le pregunto algo molesto Kid Flash que todavía temblaba un poco por su pesadilla, tratando de no lastimar a su querida novia.**

**-Pensé que estaban bromeando, así es que yo también consumí lo que había llegado para mí…- pero no termino de completar la frase por que la joven hechicera comenzó a llorar.**

**En ese momento apareció Red X en la puerta pidiendo ayuda pero parecía que el todavía estaba soñando por lo cual lo dejaron pasar pero todo mundo lo vigilaba, en especial el chico maravilla.**

**Cuando X cayó al piso la primera en estar a su lado era Star, la pelirroja lo estaba cuidando, cuando le retiro la mascará y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que aquel joven con el que había combatido tantas veces, era uno de sus ex-novios de Tamaran, a su parecer el más apuesto de los que había tenido, ya que él era alto, atlético, mirada que te incitaba a soñar con sus ojos negros, de tez un poco más colorida que la de Raeven, su nombre era Shagkital y en la mano llevaba una nota y cuando Star lo reconoció le pregunto -¿qué haces aquí?- y él le respondió – Todo esta en la carta- y repentinamente el murió.**

**Star estaba destrozada por lo sucedido y Robin estaba muy confundido por que no sabía que había sucedido con el criminal.**

**Cuando lo empezaron a revisar para ver si estaba herido, encontraron marcas en todo su cuerpo y algunas tenían la forma de la hermandad del mal y Slade. Aquello era un infierno, entonces Raeven recordó la carta y dijo – Y bien, ¿Qué dice la carta Star?-.**

**Y con la voz todavía temblorosa empezó. **

_**-**__**MI LINDA Y HERMOSA NINFA**__**:- comenzó a leer pero al terminar esta frase se percató de que se había sonrojado levemente. (N/A.- X le decía de aquella manera por ser tan delicada y encantadora como a su vez también la llamaba musa por lo que ella le inspiraba)**_

_**- ESPERO ME PERDONES CUANDO DESCUBRAS QUE YO SOY RED X, PERO TENÍA QUE ENCONTRAR LA MANERA DE SEGUIR A TU LADO AUNQUE NADA MÁS PUDIESE SER DE LA FORMA DE CAUSARTE DESASTRES Y SIENDO UN CRIMINAL.**_

_**NO SABES CUANTO DESEE PODER DECIRTE ANTES QUE ES LO QUE PLANEABA LA HERMANDAD DEL MAL PERO CUANDO ME DESCUBRIERON ME ATACARON Y CON LO POCO QUE QUEDA DE MI FUERZA TE ESCRIBO ESTA CARTA.**_

_**TIENEN QUE DESTRUIRLOS POR QUE SINO TODO LO QUE SUEÑEN SE HARÁ REALIDAD Y CON SUS TEMORES LIBERADOS EN CASO DE QUE NO PUEDAN ENFRENTARLOS LA CIUDAD QUEDARA EN KAOS Y DESPROTEGIDA.**_

_**TIENEN QUE IR A UNA PRESA VACÍA QUE SE ENCUENTRA EN LONDRES, ALLÍ ENCONTRARAN UNA MÁQUINA QUÉ ES LA QUE PRODUCE SUS PESADILLAS Y SE ENCARGA DE VOLVERLAS REALIDAD, AHÍ TAMBIÉN ENCONTRARAN A LA HERMANDAD DEL MAL.**_

_**QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE SIEMPRE TE AME Y SEGUI HACIENDOLO AUNQUE LO DE NOSOTROS HUBIESE TERMINADO POR TÚ MANERA TAN ESPECIAL Y ÚNICA DE SER Y QUE TU SIMPLE RECUERDO ILUMINABA DÍA A DÍA MI VIDA.**_

_**CON AMOR SHAGKITAL O RED X -**_

**Robin estaba algo molestó con Red X por que el tuvo el valor de decir lo que sentía por Star. **

**Cuando la termino de leer, la chica alien empezó a llorar no podía creerlo Shagkital se había sacrificado por ellos, ella no iba a dejar que su muerte fuese en vano así que le hizo prometer a Robin que la ayudaría a vengar la muerte de Shagkital y a destruir a La Hermandad del Mal. **

**Al chico maravilla le costo trabajo aceptar ayudarle a Star, pues en esa tierna mirada se podía notar ha simple vista el coraje que había provocado la muerte de Red X.**

**Pasaron toda la mañana arreglando todo para su expedición a Europa.**

**Estaba atardeciendo y en la azotea de la Torre T, se encontraba una pareja abrazada era la princesa de tamaran y el joven del antifaz.**

**-Star…- inició a decir Robin- lamento mucho lo de… lo de tu mmm "amigo"- termino el chico.**

**-¡¡¡OH!!! Este… no hay problema ya lo superare-dijo la chica muy triste**

**-¿Sabes, que tú eres muy especial para mí, verdad?-dijo un muy sonrojado Robin**

**-¿Lo soy?- dijo con un tono burlón la chica. Al ver la cara de sorpresa del dueño de su corazón agregó – Claro, que lo sé y ¿Tú sabes que para mí también eres especial?-terminó Star con una gran sonrisa en la cara.**

**- También sabes que nunca dejaré que te pase nada y mucho menos me apartaré de tu lado ¿¿verdad??, será mejor que entremos empieza a hacer frió-dijo el pelinegro**

**-De acuerdo pero ¿por qué me preguntaste, que si sabia que soy especial para ti?- dijo la pelirroja tomando del brazo a Robin poniéndolo aun más nervioso.**

**-Por… por…-titubeaba Robin**

**-¿Por qué?-Pregunto dulcemente Star**

**-¡¡TE AMO!! ¡¿Quisieras novia mi ser?!-Pregunto el chico maravilla diciéndolo demasiado rápido y atropelladamente sorprendiendo a la chica.**

**-Robin ahh… no entendí nada- **

**-¿Quisieras ser mi novia Star?-**

**-OH!! Robin eso me hace muy pero muy feliz, claro que quiero ser tu novia – dijo Star dándole uno de esos abrazos rompe huesos a Robin **

**- coff coff ¿En serio?- pregunto asombrado Robin y la respiración entrecortada por que se estaba reponiendo del abrazó de Star**

**-Sí, no sabes cuanto tuve que esperar para esto-**

**Cuando terminaron esta plática se dirigieron al interior de la Torre tomados de la mano lo cual sorprendió a varios titanes y a otros les causó celos como a Speedy, más y a menos.**

**Cyborg le dijo discretamente a Robin –Viejo ya era hora-.**

**En la Torre T, todo era calma ya que los titanes ya se habían marchado a dormir, solo una titán no dormía a la perfección esta era Raeven, tenía la misma pesadilla a la noche anterior pero algo la despertó y fue que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su alcoba, el que tocaba debería de estar furioso por que golpeaba la portezuela de manera estridente y continuamente.**

**-Ya voy, ya voy- dijo la gótica somnolienta mientras seguían tocando estridentemente la puerta.**

**Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró cara a cara con aquella rubia que en sus sueños le quitaba a su querido Chico Bestia.**

**-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto molesta **

**-Que hablemos de Chico Bestia- respondió la otra altaneramente**

**-No tengo nada que hablar sobre él- cerrando la puerta de su habitación**

**Terra furiosa por lo que había hecho la chica gótica empezó a gritar como histérica frente a la puerta de Raeven, el ruido era tal que a los 10 min. De que ella hubiese empezado a gritar todos en la torre ya estaban despiertos. **

**Raeven estaba avergonzada por todo el escándalo que estaba armando Terra, así que abrió la puerta para calmar a esa rubia de una vez por todas.**

**-De acuerdo que quieres que diga sobre Chico Bestia- Dijo la joven de tez pálida con su monotono tono de voz mientras abria la puerta.**

**-Pues realmente quiero saber si… ¿Quieres a Chico Bestia? ò ¿si puedo empezar un romance con él?**

**-Claro que lo quiero es mi amigo- mintió la gótica pues ya sabía a que se refería Terra**

**-Lo que yo quiero saber es ¿Te interesa como algo más que como amigo?**

**En eso llegaba Chico Bestia y sorprendido por la pregunta de Terra, decidió ocultarse para poder saber que sentía su amada Raeven por él.**

**-Respóndeme- dijo la rubia empezando a desesperarse**

**Raeven se sonrojo y recordó como aquella escena ya la había vivido pero en sus sueños.**

**-¿Y… cuál es tu respuesta?-**

**-Yo…yo **

**- ¿Tú qué?- preguntaba Chico Bestia que salía de aquel silencio en el que había estado.**

**-Yo… yo… ¡¡¡TE AMO!!! Si escucharon bien ¡¡¡LO AMO!!!- gritaba la chica al ver como todos la miraban sorprendidos, pero en lo que ella grito sus sentimientos explotaron varias cosas a su alrededor. Pero el más sorprendido era Chico Bestia que solo logró articular "Yo también".**

**Y ante sorpresa de todos Terra desapareció ante sus ojos y Robin que obvio es el más suspicaz descubrió pronto el ¿Por qué? De esto.**

**-Titanes, la respuesta a que Terra allá desaparecido es simple- dijo Robin**

**-Si es tan simple ¿Cuál es?- preguntó Kid Flash **

**-Raeven temía admitir lo que sentía por Chico bestia, y ella creía que la única amenaza seria si Terra volvía, por lo cual si no me equivoco esa, era su pesadilla-Robin hizo una pausa- ¿ò… me equivoco? Raeven- dijo observando a la chica, la cual solo movió la cabeza en forma de afirmación, lo cual dio paso a que Robin prosiguiera con la explicación - así que cuando le hizo frente y admitió sus sentimientos su pesadilla término.**

**A todo mundo está respuesta los sorprendió.**

**Entonces Speedy dio una buena idea raro en él pero su idea no era brillante pues varios pensaban lo mismo.**

**-Chicos será mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, pues nos vamos a despertar temprano- dijo Speedy**

**-Si – dijeron al unísono más y menos **

**Pero el chico maravilla no se marchó a dormir, se quedo haciendo una ronda nocturna por toda la majestuosa torre T vigilando por cualquier anomalía que presentasen sus compañeros titanes.**

**Starfire que se dio cuenta de que su querido Robin no se había marchado a dormir decidió hacerle compañía.**

**-Hola ami...- pero la frase de Star fue interrumpida al ver en el lobby a su recientemente novio Robin besándose con la maldita de Bárbara.**

**-Robin, ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-**

**-Star, n-no es lo que p-piensas- dijo Robin**

**-A ¿no?, entonces dime ¿qué es lo que hace mi supuesto novio besando a otra?**

**-¿Cómo que supuesto Star somos novios?**

**-Pues parece que se te olvido, sabes por mi parte no creo poder seguir contigo**

**-¡Ups!- Dijo descaradamente Bárbara**

**Robin y Star estaban tan molestos que no se percataron que el hecho de que esa teñida estuviera ahí era por la pesadilla de Star. Estos estaban discutiendo tan fuerte que se les olvido que los demás dormían, así que poco a poco fueron llegando algunos de los titanes que escucharon los gritos de la pareja.**

**-Chicos ¿qué sucede?- pregunto Bee somnolienta**

**-¡¿Qué, qué sucede?! – grito la princesa de Tamaran**

**-Nada titanes, vuelvan a dormir- dijo el chico del antifaz nervioso**

**-¿Star qué tienes, por qué estas tan molesta?- pregunto cyborg ya que este siempre vio a Star como una hermanita**

**-Nada, amigo cyborg… nada más que Robin y yo ya no somos novios- nadie se percato que el la cara de Speedy se dibujo una gran sonrisa ya que el pensaba que Robin no la merecía.**

**-¡¿Cómo?! **

**-Pues si, encontré a Robin besando a … Bárbara- cuando dijo esto empezó a llorar**

**Entonces Jinx, Bee, Argenta y Raeven le recriminaron a Robin que como podía haberle hecho eso a Star y ellas que pensaban que realmente la amaba y cosas por el estilo.**

**-Saben, lo mejor es que me valla para que Robin y Bárbara sean felices, mañana a primera hora me regreso a Tamaran- Cuando termino de decir esto se marchó a su alcoba a preparar su equipaje reflejando en su mirada un gran dolor.**

**Speedy estaba molestó por lo que Robin le había hecho a la bella chica así que lo único que pudo decir fue – Titanes vamos, dejen al "Gran Robin" con su noviecita-.**

**Haciendo que todos dirigieran la mirada a la causante de todo el alboroto.**

**-Tal vez, Bárbara sea solamente otra pesadilla como la de Raeven- Sugirió Argenta – Pero también se cumplió la pesadilla de Robin que es que Star se marche de su lado ò ¿me equivoco?**

**-No, Argenta no te equivocas-**

**Esto altero a los titanes ya que si se podían realizar dos pesadillas juntas que pasaría si las de todos se realizaran al mismo tiempo.**

**-Robin, ve a hablar con Star y aclara las cosas o realmente la vas a perder- dijo Jinx**

**Y sin decir palabra alguna se marchó a la habitación de su amada, mientras avanzaba al lugar donde se encontraba Star pensaba como le explicaría que el "beso" con bárbara era una mentira por que realmente esa era su pesadilla.**


End file.
